Las apuestas siempre se cumplen
by Kristy SR
Summary: Sirius no tiene otra cosa que hacer que, cuando esta aburrido, reunir a sus amigos y jugar a un juego, en el cual descubre algo que todavia le parece imposible. Sirius/Remus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los derechos del Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora... y tal. Lo mismo de siempre.**

**N.A: Hola a todos! Primero espero que alguien lea esta absurda historia mia. Llevaba bastante tiempo teniendo ganas de escribir una historia sobre Sirius y Remus, que por si no lo sabían, me encantan. Espero que les guste y que no tenga demasiadas faltas de ortografía. XD**

**Las apuestas siempre se cumplen**

1. La apuesta

Sirius Black estaba plantado delante de la puerta de su habitación pensando en el lio en el que acababa de meter, pero cuando le proponen un desafío no puede decir un no, y menos viniendo de su mejor amigo, James, que puede ser bastante insistente. Y todo, ¿por qué? Por el maldito juego de la otra noche. Cuando no se le ocurre nada más que a él jugar a atrevimiento, verdad y mentira con su grupo de amigos y unas chicas de Gryffindor, amigas de Lily Evans.

Llevaban más de una hora jugando, cuando le toco el turno a Lily.

-A Remus le gusta Sirius.

Una cosa así no se puede asimilar enseguida, y menos, cuando se trata de uno de tus mejores amigos. Éste se había negado rotundamente a jugar, prefiriendo acostarse temprano.

Po r supuesto, todos los de la sala pesaron que era mentira, pero Sirius, ante lo que acababa de decir, se puso un poco nervioso. Más bien, bastante.

Durante el resto del juego lo pasó dándole vueltas a la cabeza por esa frasecita.

Y claro, a James esta mañana se le ha ocurrido la genial idea de que si conseguía besar a Remus le daba seis galeones, y si no, pues él se lo tenía que dar. Y por supuesto, Sirius no iba a decir un no.

Este, creyendo que su amigo sería capaz de hacerlo, se sentía feliz. Por fin acabaría Sirius de decirlo sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, lo que él no sabía, era que eso él no lo tenía del todo claro. Sirius sentía algo por él, pero no estaba seguro si lo que sentía era un amor amistoso de hermanos o si era algo más. Así que con esta oportunidad pretendía solucionar sus dudas. O al menos, intentarlo.

Pero claro, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Ahora mismo, no era capaz de entrar al cuarto en el que Remus estaba tumbado en la cama, sumergido en alguna novela muggle. Pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

Muy despacio abrió la puerta, y en efecto, Remus estaba solo, leyendo.

-Hola, Moony. ¿Qué lees?

Este, aparta la mirada del libro.

Dirigió sus preciosos ojos dorados hacia a él, haciendo que Sirius se le encogiera algo en su estomago.

-Hola, Sirius. Pues la verdad no creo que te interese mucho, ¿o sí? –preguntó.- A no ser que de repente te haya surgido la necesidad de leer.

-No mucho, la verdad.

Sonrió.

-Ya me parecía a mí.

Vuelve a seguir leyendo el libro y Sirius lo contempla.

Al cabo de un rato, Remus vuelve a levantar su mirada hacia él, notando como le observaba.

-¿Querías algo?

El corazón le latía a mil por hora. No podía. Realmente no podía. _A la mierda los diez galeones_, pensó. _No pienso quedar en ridículo para que luego me rechace._

-No. Nada. Ya me iba. Buenas noches, Moony.

-Buenas noches.

Salió de la habitación y baja las escaleras despacio.

Realmente no podía besarle. No quería que rompiera su amistad por esta tontería, y más si lo que le estaba pasando era un mero capricho pasajero. Su amistad era demasiado importante para él.

Cuando por fin bajó las escaleras, se encontró a James, que le espera un una sonrisa.

-¿Lo has hecho?

-Lo siento, James, no he podido. ¡Coño, que es Moony! ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si tuvieras que besar a Peter?

Pareció que James se lo estaba imaginando, porque sacudió la cabeza y sacó la lengua en señal de asco.

-No es lo mismo.

-Da igual, Prongs. Has ganado.

Sacó una bolsa de la túnica y cuenta el dinero.

-Tus seis galeones. –dijo, tendiéndole la bolsa. –Me invitaras a algo, ¿no?

-¿Qué? –pregunta James. –Ni hablar. Este dinero es para comprarle algo a Lily para Navidad.

-¡Pero si queda una semana! –exclamó.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero dejar las cosas para el último momento.

Mientras Sirius se tumbaba en su sillón preferido junto al fuego, añadió por lo bajo:

-Y para darte un pequeño regalito. Acabaras confesando lo que sientes, Sirius, aunque será lo último que haga.

* * *

-¿Qué dijiste qué? –pregunto Remus a su mejor amiga, que en ese momento no sabía si matarla o no.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó la pelirroja.- Se me escapo. Además, todo el mundo se lo todo como una mentira.

-¿Y cómo reacciono Sirius?

-Igual que todos, Rem. Tranquilo, no creo que sospeche nada.

La bibliotecaria los volvió a mirar por segunda vez.

-Por eso Sirius estaba tan raro ayer.- susurró.- Entró en nuestro cuarto mientras yo leía. Parecía que quería decirme algo, pero al final no dijo nada y se marchó.

-¿Eso hizo? –pregunto extrañada.- Qué raro.

-Te mato, Lils. Te confío un secreto que no le he dicho a nadie, y vas y lo sueltas a la primera de cambio.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento mucho. Algunas veces se me suelta la lengua sin darme cuenta.

-Está bien.- dijo sonriendo. – Seguramente creyeron que era mentira. Pero, por favor no me lo vuelvas a hacer. ¡Prométemelo!

-Te lo prometo.

La bibliotecaria, al ver que no se callaban, fue hacia su mesa.

-Chicos, este es un lugar para estudiar o leer, no para charlar. Si queréis hablar ya está la Sala Común. Cuando asimiléis eso, podréis volver. ¡Y encima prefectos! –dijo levantando las manos.

Los amigos recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca.

-Cada año que pasa esta cada vez más insoportable.- dijo Lily.

-Y que lo digas. ¿Vamos a la Sala Común o leemos en el lago?

-Mejor al lago, y así vigilamos que hacen estos tres, que nunca se sabe.

* * *

James hablaba con Peter, mientras que Sirius estaba medio dormido debajo del árbol con los ojos cerrados.

-….Y entonces le haremos un hechizo para que lo persiga. –dice, acabando de decirle su plan.

-Es fantástico, Prongs. –dice Peter sonriendo.

Al escuchar esto último, Sirius abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido para los Slytherins, James? –preguntó Sirius.

James y Peter se miran entre ellos.

-Nada, Patfoot. –dice James.- Solamente era una idea.

-Bien, quiero oírla.

Se vuelve a mirar los dos, pero junto en ese momento aparecen Remus y Lily.

-¡Ey, Remus! –lo llamó James, intentando que Sirius no le pida su plan delante de ellos.

Ellos van hacia allí, y se sientan bajo el árbol.

-¿Qué hacéis, chicos? –preguntó Remus.

-Yo estaba dormido, hasta que escuche a James que acaba de planear una broma para los de Slytherin. –dijo Sirius.

-¿Nunca vais a dejarles en paz? –preguntó Lily.

-No, hasta que aceptes salir conmigo.- dijo James.

-Prefiero salir con el calamar gigante antes de salir contigo, Potter. ¿Es que no te cansas de repetir todos los años lo mismo?

-No, hasta que por fin aceptes.

Dicho esto, Lily se levantó incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo.

-Nos vemos luego, Rem.

Y se fue en dirección al castillo.

-En serio, Jimmy, ¿Cuándo comprenderás que esa chica no te quiere? –dijo Sirius.- Llevas cinco años preguntándoselo, y siempre te dice la misma respuesta. ¡Acéptalo de una vez!

-Nunca, Sirius. –dijo mirándolo fijamente. –Y si me dice el año que viene que no, lo aceptare sin más, pero siempre tendré la ilusión de tener una oportunidad con ella.

-Tienes mucha razón, James. Nunca te he escuchado decir unas palabras tan sabias. –dijo Remus.

Al oír esto, Sirius miró hacia el lago para que sus amigos no le vieran su cara. Estaba roja como un tomate.

Después, empezaron a hablar sobre lo que harían en las vacaciones de Navidad. Los cuatro se quedaban, por lo que estas vacaciones serían estupendas.

**Ahora si a alguien le ha gustado o si solo quiere dejar un comentario, solo tiene que pinchar en este bonito botón de aqui abajo. XD Actualizare lo más pronto posible.**

**Kristy SR**


	2. Chapter 2

**N. A: ****Sí, aunque parezca increible ya hay segundo capitulo, pero es que no he podido evitarlo. XD Muchas gracias a Majos Vuitrifamily, Saku-ann y a mi amiga Daenerys Pendragon por sus comentarios. Aqui os dejo el capitulo.**

2. El baile de Navidad

Sirius miraba por la ventana de su cuarto las estrellas. Hoy parecían que brillaban más que nunca. La más destacada, sin dudad, Sirio, deslumbraba a todas las demás.

Estaba pensando sobre qué hacer en Navidad. Faltaban dos días y todavía no tenía pareja, cosa que le daba lo mismo, lo cual sorprendía a sus amigos, y todavía tenía que pensar que hacer con Remus.

Confuso, suspiró.

Todavía tenía la vista en el cielo, y vio unas oscuras nubes que estaban tapando las estrellas poco a poco.

_Qué bien, justo lo que me faltaba_, pensó, _Seguramente se pondrá a llover_.

Y en efecto, varios minutos más tarde empezó una fuerte lluvia.

Se levantó y fue a tumbarse en la cama. Estaba tan cansado que se quedo dormido enseguida.

Mientras que todos estaban dormidos, Remus se despertó sobresaltado. Había tormenta. No había nada menos que le gustase. Le recordaba el día en que le mordió el lobo y todavía le producía temor. Lo odiaba. Odiaba llorar por aquel temor tan infantil, pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre que ocurría se llamaba cobarde, y pensaba porque el Sombrero Seleccionador le había mandado a Gryffindor, cuando de valiente no tenía nada.

Sin poder evitarlo, se puso a sollozar.

Los truenos cada vez se oían más, y Remus siguió llorando, acurrucándose a su almohada.

De pronto, una figura apareció de la nada.

-¿Qué pasa, Moony? –preguntó Sirius preocupado.

Se sienta junto a él y le pasa un brazo por encima, con instinto protector.

-Nada. –susurró- Es solo que el día que el lobo me mordió había tormenta.

-Comprendo. – y lo abrazó, intentando reconfortarle.

Remus se sintió mucho más tranquilo con el abrazo de su amigo. Lo reconfortaba por dentro, y hacia que desapareciera su miedo.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo? –le preguntó.

En ese momento, el corazón de Remus latió con fuerza.

Remus asintió, procurando que este no le mirase a la cara.

Se tumbó en la cama, dejando espacio a Sirius.

Este se tumbó, abrazándolo por la espalda.

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido de unas risas les despertaron. James al levantarse se había fijado en la situación en la que se encontraban sus amigos y no pudo evitar reírse.

Remus, al escucharles, abrió los ojos, notando unos brazos abrazándole por la espalda. Y recordando lo sucedido, se levanto deprisa. Ya avergonzado, se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Sirius, al notar que este se había ido, abrió los ojos.

-Qué situación más bonita. –dijo James.

Sirius fue incapaz de decir nada. Se vistió a toda prisa y llevando los libros de clase, bajo a desayunar.

Mientras que Remus se duchaba, todavía tenía la cara ligeramente sonrojada._ ¿Qué pensaran sus amigos de él?, _se preguntaba.

Cuando por fin este salió, intento que lo ocurrido no le afectase.

Remus untaba la mermelada en la tostada mientras pensaba en la reacción de sus amigos cuando les vieron esta mañana. Se avergonzaba de la situación. Y lo que es peor, temía lo que pensaría Sirius sobre ello. No quería que pensase lo que no era.

Mientras pensaba todo ello, Lily apareció, sentándose a su lado.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Lily. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Estupendamente, al contrario que tú.

-¿Yo?- preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Tienes bastantes ojeras. –señaló.- Cualquiera diría que hoy tienes un examen. Estas muy nervioso. ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, es solo que James y Peter me encontraron en una situación un poco incomoda con Sirius y…

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida.-¿Le has besado? ¿Esos dos se han reído por eso? Como les vea…

-Psss.- dijo este poniéndole una mano en la boca.- No en esa clase de situación. –Baja el brazo.- Sabes que siempre le he tenido miedo a las tormentas, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Pues bien, Sirius escuchó que estaba intranquilo. Así que para que me tranquilizara, dijo que dormiría conmigo, y… cuando nos despertados, estábamos abrazados.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bonito!

-Ni bonito ni nada, Lily. ¿Qué pensara Sirius de mí ahora?

-No te preocupes, Rem. No creo que su cabeza capte la situación, es demasiado lento para darse cuenta de las cosas.

En ese momento aparece Sirius.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Sirius.

Se sienta, y empieza a desayunar.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –pregunto Remus.

-No, no es nada, Moony. No te preocupes.

Este mira a Lily, aterrado.

Se escuchan dos voces conocidas, y aparecen James y Peter discutiendo sobre algo.

-Te he dicho que no, Wortmail Esta tarde. ¿Le preguntaste a Susan si quería ir contigo al baile?

-No fui capaz al principio, pero al final se lo pregunte ayer, ¡y me dijo que sí!

-Eso es genial, Peter. –dijo Sirius.

Se sientan en la mesa.

Peter, todavía sonriendo mira a Sirius:

-¿Y tú? ¿Con quién vas?

Pero no le da tiempo de responder, porque una voz se lo impide.

-Perdona…

Sirius levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con una chica. Prefecta de Ravenclaw. Rose, recordó que se llamaba.

-Dime, preciosa.

Al escuchar decirle eso, ella se sonrojó.

-Me preguntaba… si querías venir conmigo al baile.

El sonrió.

-Lo siento, guapa, pero este año no quiero ir con nadie. Espero que no te importe. Muchas gracias por pedírmelo.

-¡Oh! –dijo la chica sonrojada.- De nada.

Y se alejó apresurándose a su mesa.

Cuando esta se fue, vio la cara de sus amigos sorprendidos.

-Sirius, ¿estás bien? –pregunto Lily preocupada de verdad.

-Perfectamente, ¿por qué?

-No es normal viendo esto de ti. ¿En serio que no quieres ir con nadie? –preguntó James.

-De verdad.

Al escucharle decir eso, Remus no podía dejar de pensar_. ¿Acaso él tenía algo que ver en ello? No. Es imposible. Seguramente se habrá aburrido de liarse con las mismas chicas. _

-¿Y tú, Remus? –este se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. - ¿Con quién vas?

-No creo que vaya con nadie.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nadie quiere ir con nuestro amigo Moony?

Se enojó ante la pregunta de su amigo. _¿Cómo se atreve?_

-No, Sirius. Solo que yo no soy como tú. No salgo con chicas que no conozco de nada que tal vez sientan algo hacia mí para luego dejarlas de lado.

-¡No hago eso!

-¿Estás seguro?

-Admítelo, Sirius. Siempre haces eso a las chicas y luego hieres sus sentimientos. –dijo Lily.

-Sigo diciendo lo mismo. ¿Y tú? –dijo mirando a James.- ¿Ya se lo has pedido?

-No, todavía no. Enseguida lo hago. –miró a Lily y le preguntó.- Preciosa, ¿querías hacerme el favor de venir al baile conmigo?

Todos se estaban preparando para oía la respuesta negativa de esta, sin embargo, se sorprendieron cuando dijo:

-Vale.

Y fue hacia el otro lado de la mesa junto a sus amigas.

-¿Habéis oído lo mismo que yo? –preguntó James sin creerlo. -¿Habéis oído? Ha dicho sí.

-Lo hemos escuchado, Prongs. Deja de dar saltitos. –dijo Remus.

Cuando por fin James paró de hacer el tonto, los amigos se dirigieron a clase.

Ahora tenían clase de Pociones que compartían con los Slytherins. Los amigos llegaron y se sentaron en sus asientos. Nada más sentarse, hizo un aparición el profesor Slugorth.

-Buenos días.-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.- Hoy prepararemos algo especial. La poción de Filtros de Muertos en Vida. Por favor, abran el libro por la página 215. En parejas.

Toda la clase sacó el libro de _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas, _y lo abren por la página señalada por el profesor. Remus, un poco asustado porque casi nunca le salía bien las pociones, decidió esperar a que los demás eligieran con quien estaría.

-Yo me quedo con Evans. –dijo James.

-Pues creo que se te han adelantado.- comentó Peter.

-¿Qué?-preguntó James asombrado siguiendo la dirección que señalaba su amigo.

Lily le estaba preguntando a Severus Snape si le importaba hacer la poción con él y este encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

James, enfadado, se dirigió hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-¿Se puede saber quién te has creído que eres para sentarte con mi chica, Snape?

Abrió la boca para hablar que fue interrumpido por la pelirroja.

-¿Tu chica? Perdona, Potter, pero que vayamos juntos al baile no significa que este saliendo contigo. Tengo el derecho a elegir a quien me dé la gana.

Iba a replicar, cuando les dijo el profesor:

-Chicos, no me obliguéis a restaros puntos.

James fue a sentarse junto a Peter, comentando cosas incoherentes por lo bajo. Sirius se sentó junto a Remus.

-Siento que tengas que hacer la poción conmigo. –dijo cuando su amigo se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

-Ya sabes que se me da fatal Pociones y no quiero que tengas una mala nota por mi culpa.

El, sonrío.

-No te preocupes, tu solo haz lo que yo te diga.

Poco a poco y siguiendo las indicaciones del libro, fueron preparando la poción. Sirius no podía evitar que le recorriera un escalofrío cuando sus manos rozaban las de Remus al coger algún ingrediente.

Al final, el resultado no fue tan mal como esperaron. Sacaron la segunda mejor nota de la clase. La primera se la llevó Snape y Lily que habían conseguido asombrar al profesor y diciéndoles que hacían una excelente pareja con la preparación de las pociones, para gran enfado de James. Este y su compañero sacaron una de las peores notas. Peter metió por error un ingrediente que no era, haciendo que la poción estallara. Ahora mismo sus caras lucían con un agradable color morado.

Kristy SR

_¿Os ha gustado? Si es así ,o en caso contrario, podéis dejar un bonito comentario. Seguro que eso me anima a seguir la historia._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos! Perdonen la tardanza, pero es que tenia cosas que hacer... Espero que les guste el capitulo. El proximo tardare un poco en subirlo porque me voy de vacaciones un par de semanas. Bsss_

_Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews os lo agradezco mucho_

3. Baile y sorpresas inesperadas

Hoy era el gran día. Todo el mundo estaba entusiasmado. Las chicas estaban nerviosas porque no sabían que ponerse o como arreglarse el pelo. Los chicos las miraban, algunos nerviosos, esperando que su pareja no les haya a hacer bailar demasiado. El último día de clase antes de las vacaciones siempre causaba revuelo, sobre todo si solo quedaban dos horas de clase.

Los merodeadores disfrutaban de la comida. El profesor Dumbledore se había encargado especialmente de que se sirviera comida no solo de su país, si no de distintos lugares.

-Ey, ¿habéis visto esto? – preguntó James.

Sus amigos se asomaron para ver lo que le había llamado la atención. Un plato enorme con un contenido verde caqui.

-¿Qué es eso tan asqueroso? –preguntó Peter con cara de asco.

-Se llama bullabesa.- contestó Remus.- Es un plato típico de Francia.

-Tiene una pinta asquerosa. –comentó Sirius.

-Pues a mí me gusta mucho.- contestó una voz detrás de ellos.

-¡Lily! –exclamó James.- ¿En serio que te gusta?

-Sí, pero eso no es lo que vengo a deciros. La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que luego no hay clases …

-¡Genial! –exclamó Sirius.

- …y serán sustituidas por clases de baile. –acabó.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Peter poniéndose pálido.- Pero… pero… yo _no_ quiero bailar.

-No creo que la profesora quiera un no por respuesta. Nos vemos luego.- se despidió riéndose.

-Esto no puede ser legal.- dijo James.- Debería estar prohibido.

-Yo no le veo nada de malo.- dijo Remus.-Solo quiere que quedemos bien con nuestras parejas y que bailemos correctamente. ¿Te acuerdas de la que se armó el año pasado? Un chico de Huffelpuff se tropezó varias veces con el grupo de duendes que trajo Dumbledore. Se llevó una buena paliza.

- Sí, no fue nada agradable. Tardo varias semanas en salir de San Mungo. –Y añadiendo con una sonrisa, dijo.- Seguro que tú eres muy torpe bailando y por eso no quieres tener pareja, ¿verdad?

-Pues no. –dijo mirando a Sirius serio.- Mi madre me enseñó a bailar desde que era muy pequeño.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió Peter.

-Sí, ya me reiré yo. –dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Aquella sesión de baile causó un gran revuelo entre los alumnos. La mayoría de los chicos estaban nerviosos, sin embargo, las chicas estaban la mar de impacientes por comenzar. Los pupitres habían desaparecido, solo había en un rincón de la clase un gramófono.

Nada más entrar la profesora McGonagall, se hizo el silencio.

-Como ya sabéis, estas dos horas van a ser aprovechadas para que aprendáis algunos pasos de baile. Empezaremos con lo básico. –dijo la profesora.

Vuelve un pequeño murmullo por la parte de los chicos.

-Señor Black.

Sirius dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre.

-Venga aquí.

Despacio, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella, un poco nervioso.

-Ponga la mano derecha sobre mi cintura.

-¿QUÉ?

-Ya me ha escuchado. Ponga la mano derecha sobre mi cintura.

Hizo lo que le pidió la profesora, y en ese momento se escucharon varias risas entre varios silbidos.

Pasadas dos horas, después de lo que a Sirius le pareció una eternidad, toco el timbre marcando el final de la clase.

* * *

Faltaba una hora para el baile, y los merodeadores todavía estaban sin arreglarse. La culpa de esto la tenía cierta persona con gafas.

Sirius, harto de que su amigo llevara más de una hora encerrado en el cuarto de baño, empezó a golpear la puerta.

-¡James! ¿Quieres salir de una vez?

Este, no paraba de peinarse, intentando que por una vez en la vida su pelo este correctamente en su sitio, pero en lo que llevaba, solo había conseguido un pequeño remolino en medio de la cabeza.

-¡Ya voy! -gritó.

Tuvieron que esperar diez minutos más hasta que por fin se decidió a salir.

-Ya he acabado.

-Menos mal. Ya pensaba que teníamos que llamar a una grúa.- dijo Remus.

-¿Una qué? –preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Nada… Olvídalo.

James bajo a la sala común, mientras sus amigos esperaban su turno. Acababa de entrar Sirius, y este era peor que James.

Cuando se decidió a salir, solo les quedaba a Peter y a Remus media hora para arreglarse. Estos no se entretuvieron como sus amigos y en veinte minutos estuvieron listos.

* * *

Al llegar a la Sala Común, se encontraron con que solo quedaban sus amigos y la pareja de Peter esperándoles, los demás ya se habían marchado.

-¡Daos prisa! Está a punto de empezar. –dijo Lily.

Tenía un precioso vestido de color verde que se le ajustaba al cuerpo. Su pelo lo tenía recogido en una coleta, dejando varios mechones sueltos con bucles.

-Estas muy guapa, Lily. –dijo Remus.

-Gracias. –dijo sonriendo.- Tú también estas muy guapo.

Se sonrojó ante el comentario de su amiga, ante la fulminante mirada de James. Su madre le había enviado el día anterior la túnica. Le encantaba como le quedaba el color dorado.

-¿Y yo? –preguntó James, indignado. -¿Yo no estoy guapo?

Esta le repasó de arriba abajo, pensativa.

-Bueno… -anduvo hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y salió.

-¿Solo bueno? – preguntó persiguiéndola.

Peter y Susan se apresuraron a seguirles. Remus iba a hacer lo mismo, hasta que escucho la voz de Sirius a su espalda.

-Tiene razón Lily. No estás nada mal.

Volvió la cabeza, sorprendido. Pero al girarse, su amigo ya había salido por el retrato.

* * *

En el Gran Comedor había desaparecido las cuatro mesas, para poner pequeñas mesas. En ese momento no había nadie sentado, pues todo el mundo estaba bailando.

En medio de todo este jaleo, dos amigos hablaban por lo bajo.

-¿Todo listo, Peter? –preguntó James.

-Sí. ¿Seguro que funcionara?

-Claro que sí. Solo tendremos que echarlo esta copa y dárselo. . Lástima que lo que planeamos en un principio no se pudo llevar a cabo.

-Pues sí. Pero, ¿no sospechara nada? –preguntó, no muy convencido.

-No. A ver donde se habrá metido…

Cuando por fin lo localizo entre la multitud, lo encontró hablando con Lily en una mesa.

* * *

-¿Seguro que oíste bien?-preguntó Lily.

-Sí, pero justo cuando me di la vuelta, ya no estaba.

-¡Qué!- exclamó sorprendida.- ¿Cómo puede soltar eso sin más y darse a la fuga? Cada vez estoy más convencida de que ese tío no te conviene, Rem.

Este iba a contestar, cuando en ese momento aparece James con dos vasos en la mano.

-¡Hola! ¿Aburriéndote sin mí, bella dama?

-Paso de ti, Potter. ¿Quién te crees que eres? Cuando por fin acepto a ir al baile contigo, ¿Qué haces tú? ¡PASAR DE MÍ!

-Eso no es cierto, preciosa. Tenía asuntitos que tratar, pero ya está todo resuelto. ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? –pregunta ofreciéndole un vaso.

Ella lo cogió, murmurando un "gracias."

-Toma, Rem. Otro para ti.

-Muy amable, James.

Bebe del vaso, cuando escuchó varias voces.

-Pero, ¿Qué es eso tan interesante que tengo que escuchar?- preguntó la voz de Sirius.

-Ya lo veras… -dijo empujándolo Peter al lugar donde estaban sus amigos.

-Chicos, ¿sabéis de que va todo esto?

Lily y Remus negaron con la cabeza, pero James sonrió.

-Ven, Remus. Ha llegado la hora de la verdad.- dijo.

Remus le miró sorprendido.

-Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Confiesa. Te gusta Sirius. ¿Verdad?

-¿QUÉ? –grita.

Lily y Sirius se quedaron de una piedra. Pero, ¿Qué le acababa de preguntar su amigo a Remus?

-¿Cómo has llegado a pensar eso?- preguntó, rojo. – A mi _NO_ me gusta Sirius. Es más, ni si quiera me gustan los tíos.

Y se marchó furioso del Gran Comedor.

* * *

James, cuando se fue Remus, empezó a echarle la bronca a Peter.

-Peter, ¿se puede Saber por qué no echaste el veritaserum?

-Pero… si yo lo eche tal y como me lo dijiste.

-Entonces, si Remus no se lo ha bebido, ¿quién?

Ambos miraron a Lily, que todavía no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Sirius no estaba escuchando apenas la conversación de sus amigos. Lo que acababa de decir Remus le había hecho bastante daño. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con él, pero por lo menos conservaba alguna esperanza. Sin embargo, ahora todo se había ido al garete.

Aguantando las ganas de llorar, salió del Gran Comedor sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta.

Kristy SR


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Despues de este laaaaargo descanso, entre estudios y vacaciones, por fin aqui tenéis el cuarto capitulo. Siento mucho la expera. El capitulo es un poco corto, pero es lo que he conseguido. XD Espero que os guste.**

4. Verdad

James y Peter, sin percatarse de la desaparición de su amigo, siguieron con la mirada fija en Lily.

-¿No será que…? –dijo James después de un tiempo en silencio.

-No puede ser… -dijo Peter.

-O no.

- O si.

- O no.

-O sí.

- No creo.

-O tal vez sí.

Lily siguió la conversación sin enterarse de lo que estaban hablando.

-¿Se puede saber de lo que están hablando ustedes? –preguntó Lily harta de seguir ignorante.

- Pues veras…- empezó Peter, pero antes de que pudiera continuar James le puso una mano en la boca.

-Nada, cosas nuestras. Por cierto, Lily, lo que ha dicho Remus es mentira, ¿verdad? A Remus se le nota a la lengua que le gusta Sirius.

-Sí, es mentira. A Remus le gusta Sirius desde cuarto.- respondió.

La pelirroja inmediatamente se puso la mano en la boca.

-Pero, ¿por qué he dicho eso?

* * *

La Sala de los Menesteres es un buen lugar si se necesita un sitio solo para ti, o por si se tiene alguna necesidad o por si quieres que no te pillen por alguna travesura que has hecho. Por eso es el único lugar al que se le ocurrió acudir sin que le molestase sus amigos.

Quería alejarse de los demás. Sobre todo, de James. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerle esa pregunta? Y por si fuera poco, delante de Sirius. No tiene remedio.

Estaba furioso, pero en parte se arrepentía del modo en el que había reaccionado. Si hubiera tenido alguna posibilidad con Sirius, ahora todo se había ido al garete.

Se sentó sobre el sofá que había en la sala.

Al rato, escuchó a alguien llamándole detrás de la puerta.

* * *

Sirius quería perderse por el castillo, que se le tragara la tierra. Estaba dolido. Todavía las palabras de Remus resonaban por su cabeza. _"No me gusta Sirius"_. Él sabía, que si fuera verdad que le gustase, nunca admitiría nada de ello en público, pero aun así no podía evitar que le doliese.

Seguía andando. Sin saber a dónde le había llevado sus pies.

En el momento volvió a la realidad. Se encontraba en la Torre de Astronomía. Uno de los pocos lugares que le tranquilizaban.

Se sentó un una esquina, y empezó a sollozar observando las estrellas.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios me habéis echado? –preguntó Lily enfadada.

-Veritaserum.- Contestó Peter.- Queríamos que se lo tomara Remus para que confiese que esta por Sirius, pero sin darme cuenta me equivoque y acabe dándotelo a ti.

-Si queríais que os lo contara se lo hubierais preguntado vosotros mismos. A saber donde estará ¡Le habéis ello pasar el momento más humillante de toda su vida!

-Lo sentimos mucho, Lily. No fue esa nuestra intención. De verdad.- dijo James. – Pero respóndeme a esta pregunta, por favor.

-No te pienso decir nada, Potter.

-¿Quieres que te bese?

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué debería tener ganas de que me besases?- dijo Lily.

-Entonces, -dijo James deprimido. –es verdad que no te gusto.

Y salió en busca de Remus.

* * *

-¡Remus!

Él, en el sofá, se encogió.

No le apetecía ver en ese momento a nadie, y mucho menos a James. ¿Por qué demonios le había hecho esto? Uno de sus mejores amigos. ¿Acaso quería que Sirius le odiase? Solo había una palabra para definirlo: Imbécil.

-¡Remus! –Volvió a llamarlo James.- Se que estas enfadado conmigo, y lo entiendo, pero tengo una explicación para lo que he hecho.

Se levanta y abre la puerta.

-Pues ahórrate la explicación. –dijo Remus.

James mira al sitio de donde venía la voz, y se encuentra que donde estaba hace unos momentos una pared normal y corriente a aparecido la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres.

-En serio, Rem., no lo hice a propósito. Bueno,… puede que sí, pero lo he hecho para le digas de una vez tus sentimientos a Sirius.

-Pero si yo…

-Ni se te ocurra decirme otra vez que no le gustas porque sé que es mentira. Le quieres, y estoy convencido de que a él también le gustas, aunque niegue lo contrario.

-Está bien. -Dijo Remus rindiéndose.- Es cierto que me gusta Sirius, pero lo que has dicho esta fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo demonios le voy a gustar a Sirius? Él, el chico de ensueño de todas las chicas de Hogwarts, ¿Cómo le voy a gustar? Además, a él le gustan las chicas. Además, seguro que con lo que acabo de decir todas las posibilidades que había, si es que había alguna, se han ido al traste.

-No lo creo. –dijo James.- Sabes como es. Cuando se le mete a alguien en la cabeza no hay manera de que piense en otra cosa, y…

-Ese es el problema, James. Aunque a él realmente le gustase yo solo sería una simple persona con la que entretenerse por un tiempo. Luego se olvidara de mí.

-Es cierto que eso lo hace con todas, pero creo que ya ha sentado la cabeza. Sabes que últimamente no sale con ninguna chica, ni si quiera a invitado a alguien para que vaya con él a la fiesta. Dale una oportunidad.

-No sé, Jimmy. No sé qué hacer.

-Solo dale un voto de confianza. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido en el baile.

-No importa. Lo hacías con buena intención, pero la próxima vez me consultas antes de hacer algo así.

-Palabra de Merodeador.

Sonrió.

-De acuerdo, pero no sé si fiarme mucho de esa palabra.

* * *

Ya había pasado más de las tres de la madrugada, y Sirius todavía estaba en la torre de Astronomía. Tenía miedo de encontrarse cara a cara con Remus.

Se levanto y fue andando tranquilamente hacia la Sala Común. A esta hora lo más seguro es que estuvieran durmiendo.

Bajo por las escaleras y llego hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda, dijo la contraseña y entró. Esperaba no encontrarse con nadie, por eso se sorprendió al ver a una chica pelirroja sentada en el sillón junto al fuego.

-¿No eres capaz de dormir?- preguntó.

Ella levanta la mirada.

-No.- dijo Lily.

Y volvió a mirar el fuego.

Él, extrañado por su comportamiento, fue hacia donde estaba y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Ocurrió algo en l baile durante mi ausencia?

-No. –dijo ella mirándole.- Bueno,… resulta que James y Peter se habían aliado para que Remus hiciera su confesión, pero todo les salió patas arriba y el veritaserum que debía tomarse Remus, me lo tomé yo, y…

-James me preguntó si quería que me besase.

-¿Y? –le animó Sirius para que continuara.

-Le dije que no, -dijo mirándole a los ojos.- pero él idiota no me preguntó si yo quería besarle y no al contrario.

-Debería confesarle lo que sientes por él, Lily. Se que te gusta desde hace bastante y no deberías guardártelo para ti.

-Extrañas palabras del donjuán de Hogwarts.

-Aunque no lo creas.- dijo sonriendo.- Soy una persona normal y corriente que tiene sus propios sentimientos, Lily.

-Ya lo sé. Lo que pasa es que a veces eres tan anormal. Sí, me gusta desde hace tiempo, pero no quiero decirse que sí hasta que cambie su actitud con el pobre Snape. Por cierto,- dice mirándolo seriamente.-El consejo que me has dado también debes de aplicártelo a ti mismo.

-¿Qué?- dijo sobresaltado.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sonrió.

-Por nada. Solo quiero que decirte que no hagas caso a las palabras de Remus.

Se levanta del sillón y va hacia su cuarto.

-Buenas noches.

Y dejó a Sirius solo en el salón sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

**Kristy SR**

**El proximo capitulo sera aproximadamente dentro de una semana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Siento haber tardado más de la cuenta, pero es que he tenido un pequeño problema con internet, no me daba señal. Bueno, aqui os quedo con el capitulo. Espero que os guste. **

5. El Slytherin

Abrió los ojos muy despacio. Esperaba que todo lo ocurrido ayer fuese un sueño, un producto de su imaginación, pero no lo era. Hacía rato que el sol había salido, por lo que se levanto y se vistió para desayunar. Como era normal, sus compañeros seguían como un tronco en la cama. La cama de Sirius, sin embargo, estaba intacta. A decir verdad, no le había oído acostarse en toda la noche.

_Lo más seguro es que haya burlado a los profesores y pasara la noche con alguna chica, _pensó, _Ya me parecía bastante extraño que durase el comportamiento que tenía de estos últimos meses._

Bajó a la Sala Común. Le parecía mentira que estuviera tan vacío. Hoy a primera hora, la mayoría de los alumnos se habían marchado a sus casas para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con su familia. Solo se habían quedado ellos cuatro en Gryffindor.

Iba a pasar por el retrato, cuando una figura en un sillón le llamó la atención.

-¿Sirius? –preguntó Remus.

Todavía llevaba el traje del baile.

_Parece que ha pasado la noche aquí._

Él, abrió los ojos, parpadeando por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

-¿Has pasado toda la noche aquí? – le preguntó.

-Sí. –le contestó. Se estira e intenta despejarse del todo.- ¿Vas a desayunar?- le preguntó-

-Sí. Ya es un poco tarde, pero creo que todavía servirán el desayuno. James y Peter todavía siguen dormidos, así que he bajado yo solo.

-¿Me esperas unos minutos? –preguntó.- Me ducho rápido y te acompaño.

-Vale.

Mientras esperó a que Sirius bajase, Remus se puso a pensar que le diría cuando bajara.

Podría decirle que era una broma de James y Peter, aunque en parte era cierto, todo lo que había pasado era culpa de ellos. Tal vez si le decía parte de la verdad…

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho, porque al cabo de unos minutos bajó.

-Ya estoy listo. –dijo bajando por la escalera.

Pasaron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y salieron al pasillo. Hicieron el trayecto hacía el Gran Comedor en silencio.

Remus pensaba que era una situación bastante extraña, normalmente siempre tenían algo que contarse el uno al otro, pero esta vez ninguno de ellos dio el paso en empezar la conversación.

Sirius, por otra parte, no sabía como empezar. Lily le había dejado claro que no había nada de que preocuparse. Quería decirle lo que sentía por él. Sin embargo, lo único que era capaz de hacer era abrir y cerrar la boca, incapaz de que le saliera ninguna palabra por ella.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Como todos los años en Navidad, solo había dos mesas. Una para los profesores, y otra para los pocos alumnos que han decidido pasar la Navidad en el castillo.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a desayunar.

Remus, después de acabarse las tostadas, empezó a ponerse nervioso de la situación en la que se encontraba. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

-Parece que hoy va a ser un buen día para salir a Hogsmeade. Normalmente siempre hace bastante frío en Nochebuena.

Sirius paró de comer, le miró y dirigió la mirada al techo.

-Tienes razón. Siempre hace bastante viento y es casi imposible andar del frío que hace.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio.

_¡Qué estúpido!_, pensó Remus, ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces hablando del tiempo?

-Esto… -empezó Remus.- Lo de ayer…

-Perdona, ¿Eres Remus Lupin?- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con un chico. Era alto, moreno y de ojos verdes. Scorpius McCartney. Golpeador en el equipo de quidditch de Slyherin.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sly? ¿Se te ha perdido la llave del calabozo que tienes por habitación?- se burló Sirius.

-¡Déjalo en paz, Patfoot! –le riñó.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas?- le preguntó el Slytherin ignorando el comentario.

-Claro.- respondió Remus extrañado.

Se levantó de su silla y salieron los dos del Gran Comedor.

En ese momento entraron James y Peter, y este último no paraba de bostezar.

James volvió la cabeza hacia atrás mirando a la extraña pareja.

-Sirius, ¿sabes que se le ha escapado a ese Sly? ¿Desde cuándo tenemos tratos con el enemigo? –le preguntó James.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea, Prongs.- le respondió.- Lo único que sé es que le estaba buscando por algo.

- Que raro, ¿verdad? –comentó Peter.

-Lo es. Esperemos que no le pase nada a Remus y no le haga ninguna jugarreta. Si es así lo va a pagar caro.- dijo Sirius.

James y Peter se miraron entre ellos con una disimulada sonrisa entre sus labios.

* * *

No volvieron a ver a Remus hasta la hora de la comida, y ni eso, pues cuando terminó de comer se levanto sin dar ninguna explicación. Solo cuando empezaron a prepararse para la hora de la excursión a Hogsmeade le vieron en su habitación vistiéndose.

-¿Dónde te habías escapado, Moony? – le preguntó James saliendo de la ducha.

-Estaba en la biblioteca.- respondió.

-¿Tan importante es lo que tenías que hacer? Llevas todo el día desaparecido. Solo te hemos visto a la hora de comer, y nada más acabar desapareciste. Estaba… estábamos preocupados. –Rectifica.- Parecías un fantasma. Íbamos a salir a buscarte dentro de un rato.-le reprochó Sirius.

-Pues ya he vuelto. Y no voy a desaparecer. –dijo sonriendo mirándole a los ojos.

Sirius se ruborizó y mira para otro lado, esperando que su amigo no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Bajamos? –preguntó Peter.

Los tres afirmaron y salieron de la habitación.

Cuando ya llegaron a Hogsmeade, Peter se volvió hacia sus amigos y preguntó:

-¿A dónde vamos primero?

-¿Qué os parece si vamos a Zonko?-propusó Sirius.

-Id vosotros.- dijo Remus.- Yo me voy a acercar un momento a por un par de cosas. Os espero dentro de una hora en Las Tres Escobas.

Y se va.

-¿Sabéis alguno que le pasa hoy a Remus? –preguntó Peter.

-Ni idea.- respondieron los dos a la vez.

-No verá que se ha echado novia y no nos lo quiere decir, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

Sirius, al oír el comentario de su amigo se puso nervioso.

_¿De verdad tiene novia, o es verdad que su amigo tiene algo que hacer?_, pensó Sirius, _En ese caso, ¿por qué estaba hoy tan raro?_

-No digas tonterías, Wotmail.

El tema se quedo zanjado con el comentario de James.

* * *

Remus salió de la librería con el libro debajo del brazo y entró en la tienda que descubrió el otro día. Le pareció bastante curioso que hubiera una tienda que vendiera objetos mugles en Hogsmeade.

Fue hacia donde estaba el dependiente.

-¿Tiene un telescopio?-preguntó Remus.

-¿Un telescopio? ¿Qué es eso exactamente?-le preguntó un poco desconcertado.

-Sí, ya sabe. Es un tubo alargado que sirve para mirar las estrellas en el cielo.- le explicó.

-¡Ah! Sí, claro.

Fue hacia el fondo de la tienda y volvió hacia donde estaba Remus con una caja entre las manos.

Cuando llegó al mostrador, lo sacó de la caja y se lo mostró.

-¿Esto es lo que querías?

-Sí.-digo Remus pensando en la cara que se le iba a poner su amigo.- Me lo llevo.

* * *

En la Casa de las Tres Escobas se respiraba un ambiente acogedor. Estaba lleno de gente, y los tres amigos habían cogía la última mesa libre. Varios adornos de Navidad decoraban el lugar y se escuchaba de fondo el grupo de personas que cantaban villancicos desde el otro lado de la calle.

Sirius se levanta de su asiento y pide cuatro cervezas de mantequilla. Cuando el tabernero se las da, las lleva a la mesa donde estaban.

-Remus está tardando mucho.- dijo Peter mirando por la puerta.

Sí.- dijo James.

Se abre la puerta del local y aparece Remus hablando con Scorpius.

-¿Y ese? ¿Qué hace con Remus?-pregunta Sirius.

-No pensareis que ha pasado este tiempo con él, ¿no?-pregunta Peter.

-No lo sé. Pero nos va a dar una explicación.

Cuando acaba Remus de hablar con él, busca a sus amigos con la mirada y se sienta con ellos.

-¿Qué tal? ¿A dónde habéis ido?- pregunta Remus.

Los tres se les quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Remus confundido.

-¿Qué pasa? –repite James. -¿Qué hacías con ese Sly? ¿De repente os habéis vuelto amiguitos? –le pregunta.

-No.- respondió.- Solo hemos estado hablando.

-¿Hablando? –dijo Sirius.- Pues yo diría que parecíais amigos de toda la vida.

-No exageres, Sirius.

-Si es así, ¿A dónde has ido y que es eso que llevas entre las bolsas?

Remus esconde más su contenido.

-No es nada, solo un par de libros que he comprado.

-Claro, y yo me chupo el dedo.- dijo.- Si fuera eso no estarías escondiéndolo. ¿O es acaso un regalito para tu amigo de Slytherin?

-No digas tonterías.- dijo Remus empezando a enfadarse.- Esto no es para Scorp.

Los tres se vuelven a mirar.

-¿Ahora es Scorp? –preguntó Sirius.

Remus se levantó de la mesa.

-Si vas a preguntarme cosas estúpidas mejor me marcho.

Y se va hacia la puerta.

-¡Eso! –dijo Sirius.- ¡Vete con Scorp!

Remus abrió la puerta y cerró la puerta con un portazo.

**Kristy SR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! Aqui tenéis el capitulo. Tenía pensado hacerlo más larga, pero me ha salido así. Espero que os guste.**

6. Regalos

A Sirius, aquella mañana, le despertó una almohada que le había impactado en toda la cara. Abrió los ojos, cogiendo la almohada con las manos y escuchó unas risas que bajaban escaleras abajo.

-¡Vamos a ver los regalos!-exclamó desde abajo un ilusionado Peter.

Él, no tuvo más remedio que hacerles caso, además, quería ver el fantástico regalo de Navidad que le había enviado su madre. Todavía se acordaba del año pasado. Un gran paquete lleno de las revistas que tenía en su habitación, rotas, que al abrirlas se incendiaron. Desde se escapó de casa recibía regalos similares en su cumpleaños y en Navidad.

Cuando llegó abajo se encontró una pequeña montaña de regalos debajo del árbol.

Peter ya iba por su segundo regalo: una gran bolsa llena de chucherías. Obsequio de James y de él mismo. El otro, un libro sobre hechizos, regalo de Remus. Este año le estaba costando sacarse Encantamientos.

-¡Feliz Navidad! –dijo James desenvolviendo su primer regalo.

-¡Feliz Navidad, chicos!

Vio sus propios regalos. Estaban los de sus dos amigos, el de su madre y un gran paquete alargado en el que se leía en un rincón la clara caligrafía de Remus.

Abrió el de James, y se encontró con un manual sobre el cuidado de las escobas voladoras y tácticas para jugar al quidditch.

-¡Es genial, James! Gracias.

El regalo de Peter era una gran caja de artículos de broma. Había de todo tipo de clases. De las bolas que producía dolorosos sarpullidos al contracto con la piel a gigantescos cohetes artificiales.

- ¡Estupendo! Gracias, Peter.

-_Ze zada._ –respondió Peter con la boca llena de dulces.

El último regalo que le quedaba era el de Remus.

Dejó de lado el paquete de su madre y se dispuso a abrir el de su amigo. Abrió la caja y se encontró con un tubo alargado, en el que en una esquina de la caja había un poyete con varias patas para ponerlo encima.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó.

-Es un telescopio.- respondió una voz a su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Remus que acababa de entrar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Es un invento muggle que sirve para observar las estrellas por la noche. –le explicó.- Le he añadido un hechizo ampliador para que pueda s verlas aun más de cerca.

Sirius sonrió ilusionado.

-¡¿De verdad? Es fantástico, Remus. Muchas gracias.

-Sabía que te gustaría.- dijo con una media sonrisa, y subió las escaleras.

Sirius se quedó mirando a su amigo mientras iba a su habitación. Desde lo ocurrido ayer no se habían dirigido la palabra, sin embargo, ahora parecía haberlo olvidado todo.

_Tengo que hablar con él_, pensó.

Lo siguió dejando atrás a James con su nueva escoba, regalo de los padres, y a Peter, que seguía engullendo pasteles.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró a Remus tumbado inmerso en una nueva lectura. Ahora a le había dado por leer poesía.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó.

-Claro.-digo Remus incorporándose y dejando el libro en la mesita de noche.

Él se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo siento. Siento lo que ocurrió ayer. De verdad. No sé que me ocurrió… Es que es muy raro que un Slytherin sea tan amigable. Ya sabes cómo son.- dijo mirándole a los ojos.-Todavía tengo grabado en la cabeza lo que ocurrió hace tres años y no me gustaría que volviera a ocurrir.

En ese momento, el corazón de Remus se estremeció.

_¿Acaso se portó así por miedo? ¿De verdad tiene miedo por mí?, _pensó.

Recordaba perfectamente lo que ocurrió.

Remus no entendía que tenían sus amigos con los de Slytherin. A él no les caía mal, pero tampoco se llevaba muy bien con ellos. Un día, uno de ellos se dirigió a él mientras que sus amigos estaban ocupados. Él, le peguntó si podía acompañarle a un sitio, para preguntar una cosa sobre los deberes que les habían mandado.

Le llevó al lugar donde estaba la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin, y allí había tres chicos más.

Lo único que recordaba después de eso, fue que se despertó completamente destrozado. Tenía numerosos cardenales en los brazos y piernas, el labio le sangraba y tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

-Ellos te hicieron daño por nuestra culpa.- dijo Sirius.- Nosotros éramos los que nos metíamos con ellos, no tú. Te pegaron porque sabían que eras amigo nuestro.

-Nadie tuvo la culpa de nada, Sirius. La culpa fue solo mía por haberme dejado engañar.-dijo.- Pero no te preocupes.-Sonrió.- Esta vez no pasara nada de eso, y si pasa, creo que ya he mejorado lo suficiente en hechizos defensivos. ¿No crees?

-Claro.

-Por cierto, -dijo Remus tras unos minutos de silencio.- Muchas gracias por el regalo. No tenías que haberte molestado.

En la mesilla había una estatuilla dorada de un lobo aullando y un libro de uno de sus poetas favoritos, Yeats. Sin embargo, la edición que le había regalado no era una cualquiera, sino una de las primeras que salieron.

-No hay de qué. –respondió.- No sabía si tenías ya el libro así que le pregunte a Lily.

-No, no lo tenía. De todas formas, si hubiera tenido el libro, en esta edición era imposible.- Y mirándolo seriamente le dijo.-No debes malgastar el dinero que te ha dado tu tío en tonterías.

-¡No lo he malgastado en ninguna tontería! –protestó. –Además, sé que te gusta mucho el poeta. Eres unos de mis mejores amigos y quería regalarte algo que sea especial para ti.

-¿Especial?-preguntó Remus .

-Sí.- dijo.- Algo que demuestre lo importante que eres para mí.

-Sirius, yo…-empezó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

En ese momento, Peter abrió la puerta.

-¡Chicos! ¡Mirad lo que tiene James! –dijo.

Y después volvió a bajar.

-¿Vamos a ver qué es lo que tiene Prongs tan interesante?-preguntó Sirius a Remus.

Este suspiró.

-Sí, claro.

Bajaron a la Sala Común y allí se encontraron a Peter y a James, este último con algo entre las manos que no podían ver desde donde estaban.

Cuando se acercaron más, pudieron ver lo que tenía este, una carta.

-¿Qué es, James?-preguntó Sirius. -¿De quién es la carta?

-No será algo malo, ¿verdad?-preguntó Remus algo inquieto.

-No.-dijo James.- No es nada malo.-Miró a su amigo.- Es una carta de Lily.

-¿De Lily?-preguntó extrañado.- ¿Y qué dice?

Como respuesta, le tendió la carta.

Querido James:

Feliz Navidad. Me gustaría hablar contigo a la vuelta de las fiestas. Tengo que decirte algo. No voy a dar ahora los detalles, pues se que tus amigos estarán pendientes y me gustaría decírtelo a solas.

Un abrazo, Lily.

Psta: Espero que te guste. Lo he hecho yo misma.

Cuando acabó de leerla, miró a su amigo.

-¿"Espero que te guste"?- preguntó.- ¿Lo qué?

Jame cogió el envoltorio que tenía a sus pies y lo abrió con mucho cuidado. Sacó una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor y dibujada sobre ellas pequeñas snitches.

-¡Qué chulo!- exclamó Remus.

-No lo entiendo.-dijo James sin apartar la mirada de la bufanda.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-preguntó Peter.

-Todo.- respondió.- ¿Por qué me manda una carta diciéndome esto? ¿Por qué me hace este regalo? Ella ya me quedó claro que no me quería. Me lo demostró en el baile. ¿Por qué me hace estas cosas ahora que todo ha quedado claro? Ya le dije que no iba a insistir más. ¿Por qué?

-Tal vez.- respondió Remus al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.- Se arrepienta de lo que ocurrió.

James se queda mirando a su amigo.

¿Qué se arrepiente de lo que ocurrió?-repitió.- ¿Por qué se iba a arrepentir? Solo me dijo la verdad. Además se tomó el veritaserum.

-Creó que lo que le preguntaste fue algo inadecuado.- dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo que inadecuado?

-Ya sabrás lo que quiero decir cuando hables con ella.- respondió.

James iba a decir algo cuando le sonó la barriga a Remus, y sus amigos se les queda mirando.

-Lo siento.-dijo este sonrojándose un poco.- Tengo hambre.

-No es extraño.-dijo Sirius.- Llevamos más de una hora despiertos y todavía no hemos ido a desayunar. Vamos.

Y bajaron las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor.

**NA: Se aceptan RR.**

**Kristy SR**


	7. Chapter 7

Sí, lo sé. Lo siento. He tardado más de la cuenta en subirlo, pero que conste que yo ha sido culpa mia, me habían raptado el ordenador, pero a vuleto a mi sano y salvo. jejeje Este capi es un poco mas lñargo que los otros, espero hacerlos más largos... Solo me queda deciros que espero que os guste el capitulo. Bss

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

7. Comportamientos extraños

Una semana después, los amigos se levantaron por la mañana temprano para ver a los alumnos que volvían a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de Navidad.

En un par de horas, el castillo ya se volvió a llenar, quitando la sensación de vacío que les había quedado.

James, lo único que hacía, era buscar por todas partes a Lily en el Gran Comedor. No hacía más que dar vueltas como un loco hasta que Remus, que empezaba a ponerse nervioso por el comportamiento de su amigo, le dijo que se estuviera quieto.

-Por favor, James. ¡Nos vas a volver locos! Ya sabemos que estas nervioso, pero esa no es razón para estar todo el rato andando de arriba abajo.

-Lo siento, Rem. No puedo evitarlo.

Al cabo de media hora, por fin apareció por la puerta.

Ella parecía como si también los estuviera buscando, pues nada más verlos se fue hacia donde estaban.

-Hola, chicos.-saludo.

-Hola, Lils. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-pregunto Remus.

-Muy bien gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa. Después, miró a James.- Muchas gracias por tu regalo. Es precioso. No tuve ocasión de agradecértelo.

-No hay de que.- respondió este.- Te sienta muy bien.

-¿Acaso le regalaste algo tu también, Prongs? -preguntó Sirius.- No nos lo has dicho.

-Pues sí, ¿no te acuerdas como conseguí el dinero para comprarlo?

-Es verdad.- dijo al recordarlo.- ¿Y qué te ha regalado, Lily?-le preguntó.

-¿Cómo conseguiste el dinero?-quiso saber ella.- No será de alguna mala manera, ¿no?

-No, no te preocupes.- dijo James.

Ella, más tranquila, respondió a Sirius.

-Me ha regalado el collar que llevo puesto.

Hasta ahora los amigos no se habían fijado en ello. Llevaba un collar de oro acabando en una forma de flor.

-Tío, tendré que llevarte conmigo cuando quiera regalarle algo a alguna chica.- comentó Peter.

-Tampoco es para tanto. –dijo James.-Se lo compre antes del baile, antes de que pasara todo aquello,…

-Puedo hablar contigo, James.- dijo Lily cortándole.

-Claro.- dijo este.

Ambos salieron del Gran Comedor.

-¿Soy yo o Lily le ha llamado por su nombre?-dijo Sirius.

-Es cierto.-dijo Remus.- Debe de ser la primera vez que lo hace desde que se conocen.

-Que cosa más extraña…-comentó Peter. -¿Podemos desayunar ya? Estoy muerto de hambre.

-Está bien, Pet, pero ten cuidado al masticar haber si te vas a atragantar de comer tan deprisa. –dijo Sirius.

-No seas tan duro con él, Sirius. Lo que le pasa es que le gusta mucho la comida.- dijo Remus.

-Demasiado, diría yo.

Se sentaron en la mesa. Allí pudieron contemplar su gran festín. Hoy tenían para desayunar bollos, el desayuno favorito de Sirius desde primer curso. En primero, James le retó haber cuantos bollos conseguía comer cada uno. Al final, gano Sirius con veinticinco bollitos. Desde entonces, James, cada vez que tenían bollitos para desayunar siempre intentaba superar el record de esté sin ningún éxito, solo con un fuerte dolor de estomago y una visita a la enfermería.

-¡Estupendo!- exclamó Sirius.- Que pena que no esté Jimmy aquí, quería divertirme un rato.

-Eso no tiene nada de gracioso, Canuto.-dijo Remus.- Cualquier día de estos va a tener algo serio.

-Cállate, Lunático. A ti nada te parece gracioso.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿Y sí?-preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.- Dime algo que hayamos hecho desde primer año y que te haya parecido gracioso.

-Pues…-dijo pensando.

-¿Lo ves? Rem, en serio, eres un aburrido. Lo único que te gusta es leer libros y estudiar, bueno, y el chocolate.

-¿Eso no es cierto?-replicó.

-¿A no?-dijo- ¿Acaso hay algo más que te guste aparte de eso?

_Tú_, pensó. Sin embargo, no se lo iba a decir.

Desde que intento hablar con él no habían estado ningún momento a solas. Todo el día estuvieron con James y Peter, y claro, también estaban las clases con Scorp, cosa que no le había comentado a sus amigos.

-Sigo esperando, Remus.

-¿Qué?-dijo volviendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hay algo que te guste más?-volvió a preguntar.

-¡Remus!

Era la voz de Scorpius.

Este, se hacerlo al lugar donde estaban ellos, mientras que Sirius murmuraba cosas por lo bajo.

-¿Podemos quedar luego? Necesito que me ayudes con algo. –dijo Scorp.

-Claro.-dijo Remus.- ¿Quedamos luego en la biblioteca?

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

Sirius, desde que el chico empezó a hablar con él no les había quitado la mirada de encima. No le hacía ninguna gracia que se hayan vueltos tan amigos, y lo que más le molestaba, es que Remus no les había dado ningún tipo de explicación.

-¿Me quieres decir ya por qué necesita ese imb…-rectificó- esa persona tú ayuda?

-¡Esta bien! –dijo.- Le estoy ayudando con Transformaciones. Este año tiene algunos problemas y me ha pedido su ayuda.

-¿A ti?- pregunto Sirius.- ¿Y por qué a ti precisamente?

-Le han dicho que soy uno de los mejores en la materia, aparte de James y tú, y si te dijo la verdad no veo que aceptarais en ayudarle, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, pero…

-Ya basta, Sirius.- le cortó su amigo.- No quiero me digas que no debería haberlo hecho porque es de la casa enemiga. Ya estoy más que harto de toda esa tontería.

Esté iba a contestarle algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y se lo calló.

Sirius ya estaba cansado. Estaba deprimido, y triste, porque últimamente discutía casi siempre con él, y eso no le gustaba. Sirius estaba confuso, y a veces enfadado por su comportamiento. No quería perderle por una tontería.

- ¿Adónde vas? —dijo James, que acababa de llegar con Lily, un tanto sorprendido al ver que su amigo se levantaba sin probar bocado.

-Se me ha quitado el hambre.

* * *

Y se fue con la atenta mirada de su amigo clavándole en la espalda.

Remus observó como su amigo salió del Gran Comedor. La verdad es que desde hacía unos pocos meses le notaba un poco raro. Un poco no, rarísimo. Y le preocupaba, la verdad. El no saber qué es lo que le atormenta a su amigo lo atormentaba. ¿Sera por algo que haya hecho? ¿O tal vez era por otra cosa?

-Lunático, ¿Qué le pasa a Sirius? –preguntó James.

-No lo sé. –dijo Remus.

-¿Habéis vuelto a discutir sobre ese Sly?

-No. Bueno, tal vez un poco.- mira a su amigo.- No le entiendo, James. ¿Por qué se pone así por él? ¿Es que acaso le ha hecho algo?

Lily, que había estado escuchando la conversación, intervino.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo se ponen esos dos cuando se toca el tema de Slytherin, Remus. Se alteran bastante.

-Alto ahí, Lily. –dijo James.- Es cierto que no me gustan ,pero eso no quiere decir que nos alteremos.

Iba a hablar de nuevo ella, pero él, le dijo con la mano que se callase.

-Vale que no nos guste, pero Sirius y yo nunca nos hemos comportado de esa manera por eso.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Remus.- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

Lily mira a James con una sonrisilla.

-Creo que esta celoso.

-¿QUE?- grito Remus.

Sin darse cuenta, había alzado la voz de más, y los alumnos de alrededor suyo se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué?-dijo Remus en voz baja.- En serio, chicos, estáis sacando conclusiones demasiado precipitadas.

-Piénsalo, Remus.

El corazón de Remus emepzó a latir deprisa. No. Sabía que eso no puede ser. Era absurdo. Sin embargo, no le gustaría nada más en este mundo que fuese asi.

-Bueno, -dijo Remus cambiando de conversación.- ¿Se puede saber de que estabáis hablando ustedes?

Los dos se miraron, cosa que hizo que Lily se sonrojase y James sonriera.

-Bueno, -empezó Lily- Quería hablar con él para aclarar el malentendido del baile, y…-miró a James, sonrojándose aun más.- El caso es que… estamos saliendo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Peter incrédulo.

-Sí.- dijo James agarrando a Lily de la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla, sin darse cuenta de que todas las miradas de la mesa de Gryffindor se había dirigido a ellos.

No me lo puede creer.- dijo Remus mirando a su amiga.- Bueno, pues me alegro mucho por vosotros.

-Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Sirius.- dijo James.- No se lo va a creer.

Sirius andaba hacia el lago. Estar allí le tranquilizaba. No sabía exactamente que le estaba pasando. Nunca había experimentado esta sensación, pero estaba seguro de lo que era. Celos. Celos de un dichoso Slytherin. La verdad es que resultaba un poco irónico.

Se tumba bajo un árbol.

El lago se veía tranquilo, excepto por algunas hondas en el agua seguramente producía por un pez o alguna criatura.

Suspiro. Esto que le pasaba es algo que nunca le había pasado. Nunca se había enamorado de ninguna chica. Solo eran simples caprichos. Pero esto no tenía nada que ver. Estada estúpidamente enamorado, pero no de ninguna chica, sino de uno de sus mejores amigos. Quien lo diría.

Llevaba ya un rato tumbado, cuando vio una sombra que se acercaba al lago. Sonrió. Era la figura de su querido amigo Quejicus.

Le había prometido a Remus que no intentaría nada contra el tal Scorpius, pero Snape ya era otro cantar.

¿Qué tenía de malo divertirse un rato?

N.A: ¿Qué pasara? Lo veremos proximamente.

Kristy SR


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí tenéis, por fin, siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis algún que otro comentario. XD Continuare lo antes posible.

8. Declaración

Severus Snape andaba por el lago pensando cómo era posible. Ella, que la consideraba una persona completamente normal, va y no se le ocurre otra cosa que salir nada menos que con James Potter. Siempre le había ignorado e incluso le consideraba infantil por sus tonterías. Era absurdo.

Volvía al castillo cuando una figura le impidió el paso.

-¿Qué tal, Quejicus? –preguntó Sirius.- ¿Disfrutando del paisaje?

-Piérdete, Black. No estoy de humor para juegos.

-Vaya, así que nuestro amigo pelo-grasiento no tiene tiempo para mí. –Finge decepción.- ¡Que lastima!

Intentó seguir su camino, pero se lo volvió a impedir.

-Yo en cambio si tengo tiempo para ti. ¡Desmaius! –dijo sacando la varita.

-¡Protego!

-¡Levicorpus!

El hechizo le atrapa antes de poder contraatacar.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Y ahora que, Snape? Ya no eres tan valiente, ¿no?

La sangre poco a poco baja hasta su cabeza, poniéndose cada vez más colorado.

-¡Bájame, Black!

-No. Quiero jugar un ratito contigo. Veamos de si lavas la ropa interior… ¡Enc...

-¡BASTA!- gritó alguien.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una enfadada profesora MCGonagall acompañada por el profesor Vector.

-¿Se puede saber que haces, Black? Ya te advertí que la próxima que le hiciese algo al señor Snape respondería ante el director. Vaya ahora mismo hacia allí, y 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Sirius no tuvo más remedio que obedecer e irse hacia el castillo.

El reloj de la Sala Común de Gryffindor marcaba las nueve y media cuando el cuarteto entró. Llevaban todo el camino de vuelta discutiendo sobre los deberes que les había mandado la profesora MCGonagall y el profesor Flint. No todos, solo dos de ellos.

-En serio, chicos, yo creo que se han pasado.- dijo Peter.- ¡Dos rollos de pergamino para cada trabajo! Me va a dar algo.

-Y que lo digas, Peter.- dijo James.

-¿Queréis hacer el favor de dejar de quejaros?- dijo Lily cansada de escucharlos.- Falta poco para que hagamos los EXTASIS. ¿Qué esperabais? ¿Pasar la tarde bebiendo zumo de calabaza?

-Pues no estaría nada mal…

- ¿Tenéis idea de dónde está Sirius? –interrumpió Remus preocupado.- No ha venido a ninguna de las clases y tampoco ha venido a cenar.

- Ni idea, pero no te preocupes, Moony. Se habrá saltado las clases para pasar el rato con alguna chica. –respondió sonriente James.

Al licántropo aquellas palabras le sentaron como una losa sobre las costillas. Se puso a pensar sobre la relación que tenía con él durante estas semanas.  
Hacía tiempo que lo veía extraño. No con los demás, sino con él. Le había pasado algo con Sirius, no sabía qué era pero sin duda tenía que ver con él. Siempre se había sentido muy unido a su amigo, más que a James o a los demás. De algún modo sabía que siempre estaba pendiente de él y eso lo hacía sentirse mucho más seguro. No es que los demás no se preocuparan pero Sirius... siempre había estado allí. Remus no tenía que decirle qué le pasaba o cuándo, él siempre lo sabía. Y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba tener esa sensación, le hacía pensar que de verdad le quería.

Sin embargo, se estaba dando cuenta de que había empezado a acostumbrarse a tenerle siempre cerca siempre. Y esa proximidad se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción. Sentía que le necesitaba. Y tan sólo llevaba sin verle unas horas. Las palabras de James volvieron a su mente de improviso y se enfureció con Sirius. Sabía que no tenía nada en absoluto que reprocharle pero eso no le hacía sentirse mejor. No podía evitar pensar en su amigo cada día más como algo suyo, de su propiedad. Y eso no era cierto. Por qué él nunca será suyo, y nunca lo seria.

Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación. Quería estar solo y leer, o más bien, fingir que leía, pues ahora no le apetecía. Quería sumirse en sus pensamientos y encontrar la manera de solucionar todo aquello. Lily le había dicho que lo mejor que puede hacer es contárselo, pero no podía. No se atrevía. Sabía que iba a leer en sus ojos rechazo, y preferiría conservar lo que le queda de su amistad antes que no tener ninguna de las dos cosas. 

Sirius salió del despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Llevaba allí toda la tarde y le dolían terriblemente los brazos. Después de que la profesora MCGonagall le mandara al despacho, esté, al contarle lo ocurrido le había echado un buen discurso sobre el comportamiento de los alumnos, cosa que se lo había pasado por el forro. Ya había escuchado anteriormente aquello, pero lo que de verdad le había asustado era la advertencia. _"Esta será la última advertencia que te haga con respecto a Severus, hijo. No quiero tener que llegar a esto porque eres un buen estudiante, pero la próxima vez no voy a tener más remedio que expulsarte." _Y sin una palabra más le dijo que limpiara el polvo, sin varita, de todos los libros que tenía en las estanterías, mientras que este no hacía más que comer caramelos de limón, leer, y comer más caramelos. Así que cuando acabó, solo pudo dejar caer los brazos de lo que le dolían.

Antes de ir a la Sala Común para acostarse, fue al retrato de la cocina y cogió algunos pastelitos de coco y varios trozos de pastel de chocolate, pues no había podido cenar y estaba muerto de hambre. Después se fue directo hacia allí.

Entró por el retrato de la señora Gorda y allí le abordaron sus amigos.

-Sirius, ¿Dónde narices te habías metido todo el día? ¿Has estado con alguna chica?- le preguntó sonriente James.

-Quiero que sepas, Sirius, que escaparte de las clases para hacer eso va en contra de las normas. La próxima vez no me quedara más remedio que avisar a algún profesor como mi deber de prefecta. –replico Lily.

-No he estado con ninguna chica.- dijo Sirius, haciendo que parasen de decirle tonterías.

-¡Ah! ¿No?- dijo Peter.- Entonces, ¿Dónde has estado?

-Os lo contare en versión resumida. Después de irme fue al lago donde me encontré con nuestro amigo Snape, y allí, le iba a dar su merecido cuando…

-¡Dejad ya la pobre Snape!- interrumpió Lily.- No os ha hecho nada.

-Sí que lo ha hecho, cariño, existir. –dijo James.- Continua.

-Bueno, pues resulta que me pillaron MCGonagall y Vector y me mandaron al despacho de Dumbledore. Allí me soltó unos de sus brillantes discursos y me mandó limpiar todos los libros que tenía sin magia. Acabó de terminar, así que si me lo permitís me voy a la cama. Estoy hecho polvo.

Y sin más subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto.

Remus estaba poniéndose el pijama cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación. Este, esperándose encontrar a algunos de sus dos compañeros que estaban en la Sala Común, se sorprendió a encontrarse con Sirius.

-Ey.

Esté, ignoró al saludo de su amigo y se metió en la cama.

-¿He hecho algo malo?- preguntó ante su actitud.

-Sabes que está prohibido saltarse las clases, Sirius.

-Lo sé, Remus. Pero no ha sido culpa mía. Te prometo que esta vez tengo un pretexto.

-¿Cuál? ¿Qué la chica estaba demasiado buena y no podías esperar a la tarde para tirártela?

-¡Oye! Me culpas de algo que no he hecho. –protestó molesto.- Vuelvo a repetirlo. No-he-estado-con-ninguna-chica. Si te interesa, he estado ocupado con Dumbledore

-¿Con Dumbledore? ¿Haciendo qué?

-Enrollándome con él. ¿A ti que te parece? –dijo.- Estaba cumpliendo un castigo.

Cogió uno de los pastelitos de coco y se lo metió entero en la boca.

-¿Un castigo? Ya me pareció raro que los profesores no preguntaran por tu ausencia… Prefiero no sabes que habrás hecho para que te enviaran a su despacho.

-¿Quieres uno? –pregunto Sirius sin venir a cuento y ofreciéndole un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-¿Qué? –miró el pastel de su amigo y se lo quitó de las manos.

Sirius observó como su amigo se lo comía mientras esté le miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Mientras, él se metió otro en la boca.

-Gracias, pero si crees que vas a eludir lo que te digo dándome un trozo de pastel estas muy equivocado.

-Me castigaron porque me metí con Snape.

-¿Con Snape? Ya te he dicho que no quiero que vuelvas a meterte con él, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido en el anterior curso. Todavía se me remueve el estomago lo que hubiera pasado si no llegara a ser por James…

-Por favor, no me lo recuerdes. Bastante mal me sentí y aun me siento por ello. No sabes lo horrible que lo pase cuando estuviste sin hablarme durante tanto tiempo. No volveré a tocarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no me hagas pasar otra vez por lo mismo.

-De acuerdo.- dijo mirándole algo confuso ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

Y se mete en su cama.

Sirius, se prometió a si mismo que mañana hablaría con él. Le diría claramente sus sentimientos. Que estaba enamorado de él. Y esta vez nadie se lo impediría.

Sin embargo, antes de caer profundamente dormido, una voz le despertó.

-¿Sirius? –susurró Remus.

-¿Mmm?

-¿De verdad lo pasaste tan mal?

-No te imaginas cuanto.

Al día siguiente, cuando Sirius se despertó, su amigo ya no estaba. Siempre era el primero en levantarse y no le pareció extraño que ya no se encontrase en la habitación. Era el primero en desayunar los fines de semana y luego irse a la biblioteca a estudiar, cosa que desesperaba a sus amigos porque nadie en su sano juicio madrugaría para ir a la biblioteca.

No le apetecía ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar, pues quería hablar cuanto antes con él. Así que fue a las cocinas y cogió algunos bollitos para luego irse a buscarle.

Fue a la biblioteca, pero allí solo se encontró con Lily haciendo los deberes.

-¡Lily! –susurró Sirius.

Está levantó la mirada sorprendida al verle.

-¿Qué quieres, Sirius? ¿Te has perdido? Porque que yo sepa tú nunca vas a la biblioteca.

-Buscaba a Remus. ¿Sabes donde esta?- preguntó.

- No lo sé. Esta mañana me dijo que no podía venir, que había quedado con Scorpius.

-¿Con Scorpius?

-¡Shh!- dijeron algunas alumnos de Ravenclaw.

-Sí.- susurró la pelirroja.- Lo siento, pero no sé donde han quedado.

-Vale. Nos vemos.

Y salió de allí.

Estaba un poco molesto, aunque más bien es un poco-mucho molesto. _¿Todavía seguía dando clases al estúpido Slytherin? Quien se creé que es Remus, ¿su mascota de compañía?_

Fue al Gran Comedor, pero no los encontró por ninguna parte. Finalmente, se decidió que estarían en los jardines con el buen tiempo que hacía. No hacía apenas frio y muchos de los estudiantes lo aprovechan para ir a Hogsmeade o dar una vuelta por los jardines.

Remus estaba corrigiendo otra vez el movimiento de la varita de Scorpius.

-Así no es. Te has vuelto de equivocar de movimiento, y acuérdate de concentrarte, sino no te va a salir ni un solo pájaro.

El chico volvió a hacerlo después de que Remus le corrigiese, y al rato varios pájaros correteaban alrededor de ellos.

-¡Muy bien, Scorp! Sabía que lo conseguirías.

El moreno le sonríe.

-Eres un buen profesor, Remus. No me había equivocado contigo.

-Tampoco es para tanto.- dijo el muchacho alagado. –Yo creo que no tendrás ningún problema en aprobar Transformaciones.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Esto… Remus…

Le miró.

-¿Qué?

-Quería decirte algo desde hace tiempo. –Él esperó a que continuara. Cogió aire.- Me llevo fijando en ti desde hace varios meses. Me gusta cómo eres, tu personalidad, el color de tus ojos… Todo. Te quiero, Remus. –dijo mirándole a los ojos.- Solo se me ocurrió que me ayudaras en Transformaciones para acercarme a ti, para que me conocieras mejor . Y, bueno, solo quería decírtelo.

Este había escuchado a su amigo atentamente. La verdad es que no se lo esperaba. Ahora, el chico se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él y sus labios empezaban a rozar los suyos. _Quizás sea mejor olvidarme de él _, pensó. Y cerró aquel beso. Sin embargo, no pudo pensar nada más porque en ese momento alguien le separo de él.

Se dio la vuelta para saber quien había sido el causante y se encontró nada menos que con Sirius. Estaba como loco. Ido. Y no paraba de darle puñetazos al muchacho que le acababa de besar, olvidándose de la varita que descansaba en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Remus agarró a su amigo y lo alejo de él.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? –grito enfadado a su amigo. -¿Por qué le pegas?

Esté respiraba con dificultad, con la ira todavía en su rostro. Scorpius se tapaba con una mano la dolorida mejilla.

-Te estaba alejando de él y dándole su merecido por besarte sin permiso.

-¿Sin permiso? .preguntó Remus sorprendido. –Pues creo que estas muy equivocad o, Sirius. Yo QUERIA que me besase.

Sirius miró a su amigo como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

-Que tú…-dijo mirándole a los ojos. –Vale. De acuerdo. –Dijo alejándose de él.- Entonces, mejor os dejo.

Y se fue corriendo.

Miró como se iba su amigo todavía sorprendido por su comportamiento. ¿Acaso le importaba? Lo que había percibido ver en sus ojos era ¿dolor?

Scorpius todavía se sujetaba la mejilla. La tenía colorada y le salía sangre por el labio.

-Te acompaño a la enfermería. –dijo.

Y volviendo echar una última mirada en la dirección en la que había ido Sirius, se fueron hacia el castillo.


	9. Aclaraciones

Lo siento, lo siento. Siento este largo tiempo sin publicar. Pero ya he vuelto. Espero que no me matéis por dejar el capi anterior asi y haceros esperar tanto tiempo. Bueno, os quedo con el capi. Gracias por vuestros reviews.

9. Aclaraciones

Remus salió de la enfermería acompañado de Scorpius.

-Menos mal que no fue nada serio. –dijo.

-Pues sí.

-Oye, Scorp, yo…

-No hace falta que digas nada. –dijo- Se lo que vas a decir. Tú le quieres, ¿verdad?

Iba a decir que no, pero no le pareció justo mentirle.

-Sí, le quiero. Lo siento mucho.

El muchacho suspiró.

-No te preocupes. Pero tenía que intentarlo, ¿no? Solo espero que Black aprecie la suerte que tiene, aunque creo que todavía no se ha dado cuenta.

Se alejo de él y anduvo para ir a las mazmorras.

-¡Espera!- le llamó.

Se dio la vuelta.

-Me gustaría seguir siendo amigo tuyo, si no te importa. –dijo.

-Claro.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

* * *

Sirius entro en la Sala de los Menesteres. Se sentó en el sofá, haciendo salir todo lo que había reprimido desde que los vio. Y empezó a llorar. Ahora lo sabía. Él no le quería. Solo era su amigo. Nada más. Sin embargo, no podía evitar tener una sensación de angustia en el pecho. Y eso le dolía, y mucho.

Por el ruido que hacía, no pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Remus.

Se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, e intento ocultar sus lágrimas quitándoselas con las manos.

-Na...Nada. No me pasa nada. ¿No deberías estas con tu amiguito?

No hizo caso de lo que le dijo y se sentó a su lado.

-Sirius… -dijo- Por favor.

-¿De verdad quieres saber que me pasa? –preguntó.

-Sí, por favor.

Respiró hondo y dijo:

- Lo que me pasa es que no me ha gustado que besaras a ese Sly.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Remus. –No lo entiendo, pero creo que quien yo bese es asunto mío y de nadie más. Si él me gusta es mi problema.

-¡NO!-gritó.- NO QUIERO QUE ÉL TE GUSTE. NO QUIERO QUE NADIE TE GUSTE. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡YO! ¡QUIERO GUSTARTE YO! –soltó.

Su amigo se quedó de una piedra.

"_Ya está_", pensó," _Ahora seguramente saldrá corriendo y me odiara_"

-Qué…-consiguió decir.- Tú… ¿me quieres? –Dijo sin poder creérselo.

-Lo siento. ¡De verdad! No sé como ha pasado. No pude evitarlo.

Él le miró sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-No. No lo sientas. ¿Sabes? Tú… tú también me gustas. –dijo sonrojándose.

-Pero…-Ahora era él quien no entendía nada.- El Sly…

-No le quiero. Le he dicho que no podía. Que estaba enamorado de otra persona.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces,… ¿puedo besarte? –dijo Sirius mirándole a los ojos.

Remus se ruborizó y asintió despacio con la cabeza.

Poco a poco, Sirius se acercó a él, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Sintió un roce en sus labios, y una lengua acariciándolos pidiéndole permiso par a entrar. Y él se dejó, dejando que Sirius de adueñara por completo de su boca, mientras le hundía sus manos en su cabello, poniendo todo el empeño en aquel beso, pues Sirius lo besaba con una pasión que siempre le había hecho estremecerse, y notó como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, queriendo salir de su pecho.

* * *

James y Peter estaban en la Sala Común jugando al ajedrez. James, ya había hecho jaque y pensaba en como comerse al rey. Entre tanto, Peter pensaba que pieza debería mover. James le tenía casi, por no decir completamente, bloqueado. Por fin, dijo:

-Caballo a F-5.

El caballo se mueve matando a la torre.

-Buen movimiento, C olagusano.- dijo James.- Pero te olvidas de una cosa. Has dejado desprotegido a tu querido rey. Peón a B-3.

El peón se movió, sacando una espada y matando al rey de Peter.

-¿Otra, Pet? –dijo James sonriendo.

-No, gracias. Se me han pasado las ganas.

- Lo que no quieres es volver a perder contra mí. Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe donde se han metido Sirius y Remus? –preguntó.

-Remus se fue con Scorp. –dijo Lily.

Estaba sentada junto al fuego, leyendo.

-¿No fue contigo a la biblioteca?-pregunto James.- Creía que ibais a ir juntos.

-Sí, pero al final fue con él. Por lo visto necesitaba urgentemente que le enseñara un hechizo.

-Prefiere pasar el día con el Slytherin antes que con nosotros.

-James, sabes que eso no es verdad. Rem solo quiere ayudarlo, nada más. Deja de decir tonterías.

-Está bien… ¿Y Sirius? –dijo cambiando de conversación para no enfadarla.- No le he visto en todo el día.

-Pues ahora que lo dices.- dijo la pelirroja.- Vino temprano a la biblioteca y me preguntó por Remus. No sé nada más.

-¿Sirius entrando en la biblioteca?- dijo Peter- Tiene que ser algo grave.

En ese momento se abrió el retrato y aparecieron por la puerta sus dos amigos. Ambos lucían las mejillas sonrojadas, a pesar del frio que hacía.

-¡Por fin! – dijo James.- ¿Puede saberse donde os habíais metido? Lleváis todo el día fuera, y nosotros aquí. He estado toda la mañana jugando al ajedrez con Peter. ¡Con Peter!

-¡Eh! –se quejó.- Que tampoco juego tan mal.

-Lo que tú digas. ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde habéis estado?

Los dos se miraron. Remus se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado que no fuera su amigo.

-Remus me ha estado ayudando con algunas cosas.- dijo Sirius.

-¿Todo el día?-pregunto Peter.-No estaréis pensando en gastar una broma sin decírnoslo, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. Lunático, ¿No me ibas a enseñar esos libros?

-¿Qué?-dijo este sorprendido. Pero al ver la cara de su amigo lo entendió todo.- Claro. Vamos arriba.

Mientras sus amigos subían por las escaleras, James le echo una mirada de complicidad a Peter.

-Estos se creen que somos tontos. Tendremos que pensar nosotros en algo, Colagusano. Una broma mucho mejor que la que ellos planean.

Mientras, Sirius, llegando arriba antes que Remus, acorraló a su ahora novio en la pared de la habitación.

-¿No querías que te enseñara unos libros, Canuto?-preguntó Remus sonriendo.

-Y en una lectura bastante entretenida.- dijo mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Sirius…-dijo apartándole un poco.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Se lo decimos?

-No. Mejor mantenerlo oculto de momento, ¿no te parece?

-Vale.

-¿Y ahora?-dijo sonriendo.- ¿Me dejas volver a mi lectura? Estaba en una parte muy interesante…

* * *

Al día siguiente, en mitad de clase de Encantamientos, James empezó a ponerse manos a la obra. En esa asignatura la mayoría de los alumnos andaban despistados y el profesor nunca se ha dado cuenta de la falta de atención que había en su clase. Buscó un trozo de pergamino y escribió:

_Sirius, tengo que contarte algo importante._

Lo dobló y se lo pasó a su compañero.

Después de leer su contenido, le miró y escribió:

**¿Tan importante es que me lo tienes que decir ahora?**

_Sí. Cualquiera diría que no te quieres perder la clase, Canuto._

**No es eso, imbécil. Es solo que estaba un poco ocupado. Tú dirás.**

_Ocupado en observar todos los movimientos de Remus_, pensó el Gryffindor. Pues eso es lo que había estado haciendo en los veinte minutos que habían pasado de la clase.

_Tengo un problema respecto a un tema bastante serio. La verdad es que ni sé por dónde empezar…_

**Ese problema no empezara por L y acabara por Lily, ¿verdad?**

_No. Ella no tiene nada que ver. Veras… ella me gusta, pero desde hace unas semanas estoy interesado en otra persona y no sé qué hacer._

**¿Después de todo lo que has liado por conseguirla me dices que ahora te interesa otra chica? Pero, ¿de qué coño vas, Cornamenta? Pues si tanto te gusta esa persona lo primero que tienes que hacer es cortar con ella y punto. Y luego, te declaras a esa chica. ¿Dónde encuentras el problema?**

_El problema es que no es exactamente una chica, Sirius. Es un tío._

-¿Qué?- dijo Sirius desde su asiento después de leer la nota de su amigo, captando la atención del profesor.

-¿Algún problema, señor Black?- dijo el profesor Flitwich.

-Ninguna.- dijo.- Perdone, profesor.

Cuando el profesor y los demás alumnos continuaron con la clase empezó a escribir.

**¿Qué coño me estas contando, James? ¿Cómo que es un tío?**

_Pues eso. Que es un tío. Y haz el favor de no chillar, que no quiero que Peter y Remus se enteren. Te lo estoy diciendo a ti como favor de hermano. Quiero que me eches una mano para que se fije en mí._

**Está bien. ¿Y se puede saber quién es la persona que te ha atrapado en sus redes? No será Snivellius, ¿verdad? Porque me daría un infarto del disgusto. ¿O yo? Tío, que yo te quiero mucho, pero lo siento, no eres mi tipo.**

**Idiota, pues claro que yo eres tú. Y ni me menciones a Snape. Me gusta Lunático.**

-¿QUÉ?- no pudo evitar gritar, haciendo te toda la clase se girara para ver qué es lo que le había pasado.

-Señor Black, si tan interesante encuentra las consecuencias del _Oblivitate,_ después de clase le dejare un libro donde se explica todo lo que se sabe. Sin embargo, como vera no está usted solo. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su interrupción.

Para que no volvieran a restarles puntos, Sirius dio finalizada la conversación para seguir hablando más tarde.

Después de acabar la clase, Sirius abordo a su amigo mientas iban a la Sala Común.

-¿Qué te gusta Lunático?- le dijo medio gritando.

-Sí.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta?- preguntó.

-La verdad es que no lo sé exactamente, pero creo que desde antes de empezar a salir con Lily.

No. Definitivamente esto no puede estar pasándole a él. Cuando de una vez por todas tiene a Remus, se encuentra que le gusta a su mejor amigo.

-Pero, ¿estás seguro?-preguntó.

-Al cien por cien.-dijo James.- Entonces, ¿me ayudaras?

-¿A qué?

-A que se fije en mí, tonto, a que sino.

-Vale, pero creo que ha Remus no le gustan los chicos.-dijo. _Es mio, Cornamenta. Ni se te ocurra comer del fruto prohibido. _

-¿Acaso te lo ha dicho? Porque creo que hasta no hace poco estuvo tonteando con ese Sly.

Gruñó al volver a recordarlo. Él le había dicho que habían quedado como amigos, pero no se fiaba de él como si de su propia madre se tratase.

-Entonces, ¿lo haras? –preguntó.

-Claro.-dijo. –Te ayudare a conquistar a Lunático.

Kristy SR

Si, no es muy largo pero prometo que lo va a ser el proximo.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Siento muchisimo el retraso. Entre que no me dejaba subir, que estaba leyendo cosas y que ahora no tengo antivirus... LO estoy pasando muy mal. Un aviso: esto ya esta acabando. Y para los que leeis El plan de Sirius Black os doy la noticia de que seguire con la historia cuando acabe esta.

**10. Como que TU novio se fije en TU mejor amigo**

La Sala Común estaba vacía, y una pelirroja, no muy despierta, bajaba por las escaleras de su habitación a las 4 de la mañana. La causa de ello, era su fantástico novio, que no se le ocurre otra cosa que citarla a altas horas de la noche sin saber el motivo. Ya al final de las escaleras, se lo encuentra sentado en un sillón.

-Buenas noches, cariño.

-Espero que tengas una buena razón para citarme a estas horas.

-Sí. Le voy a gastar una broma a Sirius.

-¿Y?-dice.- Porque si me has levantado a esta hora de la noche solo para decirme que vas a hacerle una broma al estúpido de tu amigo prepárate para una buena bronca.

-No es solo eso. Veras…-la verdad es que no había pensado en cómo iba a reacción su novia cuando se enterase, y temía un poco su efecto.- Le he dicho a Sirius que me gusta Remus. Así necesito que nos alejemos durante un tiempo.- dijo diciéndolo todo de corrido.

-Pero… tú … eres … ¡IDIOTA! James Potter, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¿Acaso has pensado en como reaccionaran Sirius y Remus cuando se enteren de que tú…

-¡Aja!- dice interrumpiéndola James.- Entonces, ¡es cierto que se gustan! Y el muy imbécil de Sirius no me ha querido decir nada, aunque supongo a ti te habrá comentado algo Remus, ¿no?

- Sí, pero no le digas nada a Remus, por favor. Remus me da dicho que le gusta Sirius y…

-Yo estoy seguro de que a Sirius le gusta Remus.

-Menuda amiga estoy hecha.- murmuró por lo bajo.

-No te preocupes, cariño.- dijo abrazándola.- Estoy segura de no te hará nada malo por decírmelo. Ya sabes que Remus suele ser muy pacifico la mayor parte del tiempo.

-La mayor parte del tiempo. Tú lo has dicho.

-Entonces, ¿están juntos?- le pregunta James.

-Por lo que yo sé no ha pasado nada de nada. La verdad es que Remus está un poco raro desde hace unos días. Creo que ha pasado algo pero no me quiere decir nada. Por favor, James, ten cuidado en donde te metes.

-Bueno, entonces lo que he planeado va a dar sus frutos y por fin dejara de ocultármelo. No te preocupes, si no ha pasado nada lo pasara tarde o temprano. Palabra de Merodeador.

Sirius no podía parar de darle vueltas a lo que le dijo su amigo. La verdad es que nunca se lo había esperado. James enamorado de… ¿Remus? La verdad es que diciéndolo así parece un poco absurdo.

Los mira disimuladamente mientras que cogía abono para echarlo a su maceta. Le había decido su lugar como pareja de Remus para el trabajo que les había mandado la profesora. Remus le dirigió una mirada un poco sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. En ese momento estaban trasladando la planta. Remus, sujetaba la maceta, mientras que James, puso la planta en ella y empieza a echarle tierra.

"_La verdad es que mirándolo así no hacen tan mala pareja. Pero, ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? A Remus le gusto yo, no James."_

La planta carnívora, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, empezó a enredarse en el brazo de Remus. Estaba punto de avisarles, pero ya era demasiado tarde. A punto de ser atacado, James, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y soltó al suelo la maceta, rompiéndose. Todos los alumnos de las casas de Gryffindor y Huffelpuff se volvieron para saber que había pasado.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunta James a Remus.- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

Él, negó con la cabeza.

-Déjame que le eche un vistazo. –digo.

Levanto la manga del jersey y le rozó la pequeña herida.

Sirius, en ese momento, deseó ver lo que le había hecho, pero por alguna razón no podía moverse de su sitio. Ver a James tratar de ese modo a Remus le hacía sentir como si tuviera un león en el estomago apunto de gritar. _¿Acaso no le gustaba a Remus? Entonces, ¿Por qué permitía que le tocase de esa forma? _Se quedó allí plantado escuchando a la profesora White, que acercaba hacia ellos e inspeccionaba a Remus.

-Sera mejor que vaya a la enfermería para que le vean esa herida, señor Lupin. Las Carnivallis no son venenosas, pero aun así suele producir un efecto soñoliento a las personas que atacan. Acompáñale, Potter.

Todavía tuvo esa sensación, hasta que salieron por la puerta del Invernadero IV.

Remus se sentó en su cama después de buscar a Sirius y no encontrarlo. Hasta hace un rato no había salido de la enfermería, que por insistencia de la señora Pomfrey, tuvo que quedarse hasta haber sustraído todo el líquido que le había inyectado la planta.

La puerta de la Sala Común se abrió en ese momento, dejando entrar al desaparecido, subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación. Fue a dejar la escoba en su cama, cuando se encontró que estaba sentado Remus en ella.

-¿Dónde has estado? –le pregunta Remus.- llevo un rato buscándote.

-Estaba en el campo de Quidditch. Pensando.

-¡Cómo no se me ha ocurrido!- exclamó.

-Bueno, ¿cómo estás?-pregunta.

-Bien. Acabo de salir hace un rato. La señora Pomfrey no me ha dejado irme hasta asegurarse de que se me fueran los últimos efectos de la planta. Me extraño que no vinieras después de comer.

-No creo que hiciera mucha falta.- gruño.- Ya estabas muy bien acompañado.

-¿Te refieres a James? Él solo me acompaño a la enfermería y después se fue. Además, ¿por qué te pones así? Ni que hubiera hecho nada malo.

-No, no ha hecho nada malo. Es solo que no me ha gustado nada la forma en que te ha tratado antes.

-¿Cómo me ha tratado? Si se puede saberse. Soy su amigo, es normal que este preocupado por mí.

-Sí, claro. Amigo.

Remus, abrió los ojos al enterarse de que era lo que le pasaba.

-No me lo puede creer. Sirius, ¡estas celoso de James! ¿Cómo puedes estarlo? A James le gusta Lily.

-Pues estas muy equivocado.- dijo.- Hace unos días me dijo que le gustabas.

-Gustarle, ¿yo? ¿A James?- dijo y se pone a reír a carcajadas.

-No tiene nada de gracioso, Lunático.

-¿No lo entiendes, Paddy? James te ha gastado una broma. Creo que se ha enterado de que estábamos juntos o te que te gusto y se ha enfadado contigo porque no se lo has dicho.

-¿Tú crees? –le pregunto, mientras su novio le abrazaba.

-Claro que sí, tonto.

-Voy a matar a James.

-No lo mates demasiado. No quiero que Lily se quede sin novio.

Después de darle un beso en los labios, fue en busca de su supuesto amigo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66666

-¡JAMES CHARLUS POTTER! –se oía la voz de Sirius bajando las escaleras.

-¡Oh, oh! –dijo James.- Creo que me ha pillado.

-Ya te lo advertí.- dijo Lily con una sonrisa al ver la cara de miedo en el rostro de su novio.

Sirius acabó de bajar las escaleras y andaba deprisa hasta su amigo.

-¡James!-gritó.

-Hola, Sirius.- dijo James.- Bonito día, ¿verdad?

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! Tú,-dijo señalándolo con el dedo.- ¿cómo te atreves a gastarme esta broma? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que te gusta Remus?

-Solo es una broma inocente, Sirius. ¿Acaso te molesta si hubiera sido de verdad?

-¡Pues sí! Sí, me molesta, James.

-Y eso, porque.

-Pues porque me gusta Remus.- soltó al fin.

Cuando lo dijo, se formó un gran revuelo a su alrededor. Sirius, hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que su conversación había sido escuchada por todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

**11. Juntos para siempre**


	11. nota

Hola a todos!

Esta nota la escribo para todo el que te interese de que no estoy muerta. XD En este tiempo pasé por muchas cosas: La selectividad, vacaciones, el comienzo de la universidad, trabajos,... y aparte la fata de inspiración. Creo que necesitaba un descanso, y en este tiempo me he dedicado a leer (siempre que he podido) y un cambio a la hora de escribir. En un principio, me negué a continuar la historia, pues no me gusta mucho como va la cosa... pero me compadezco por aquellos lectores que me siguieron y he decidido continuar. El fic no tendra más de 20 capitulos, por lo que quiero acabarlo prontito, y quiero escribir varias cosas que tengo en mente... uno sobre esta pareja, otro de pequeños drabbles, continuar mi historia de Lily/James y un one-short de harry que tengo ganas de escribir hace tiempo. Dare señales de vida a partir del 9 de frebrero, pues ahora estoy entrando en época de examenes... Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y no me matéis :)


End file.
